


good bapple

by Jelly_Jenkins



Category: LazyTown
Genre: I like cheese, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Jenkins/pseuds/Jelly_Jenkins
Summary: it's a crack ship i got bored so here ya go





	good bapple

so like sportapiss just like kissed an apple and it kissed him back and now they like eachother and 101/10 better ship then sportapiss x bobbie better then the greatest ships god will come down and praise this ship this is cannon he always bites and apple and whenever the kids eat an apple the apple is cheating on sport and sportapiss is sad rip in piss sportapiss "he liked apples"


End file.
